


Ice Cream (fixes everything)

by WynterRobin



Category: Batman (Comics)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-15
Updated: 2017-05-15
Packaged: 2018-11-01 05:25:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10915230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WynterRobin/pseuds/WynterRobin
Summary: Jason comes back from a mission to find the reader sharing ice cream with Dick. Jealousy ensues.Literally just fluff.





	Ice Cream (fixes everything)

**Author's Note:**

> Follow my tumblr wynterrobin for more!

Your crush on Jason was one of those things that just developed naturally, and entirely against your will. Like crime in Gotham or rain in April - it was unfortunate but inevitable. You had been best friends for years, ever since you’d met on your balcony back when he was still running around the city in green shorts and a cape. Nowadays the two of you were practically inseparable. Spending all that time with him made it impossible not to notice the many redeeming traits the Hood kept hidden from everyone else. Add to that his dashing good looks, and, well. You had fallen hard for the boy. 

So it made sense that when Jason disappeared to Florida for three whole weeks on a mission with Bruce you felt his absence like a missing limb. You tried to keep busy, going to all of your morning classes and working your usual shift at the coffee shop on the corner in the evenings. It was more difficult than you’d care to admit to keep from thinking about him too much, but you took solace in the fact that Jason was probably as unhappy to be away as you were to be at home without him. 

They were meant to be gathering intel on Maroni’s associates in Miami; Bruce had requested that Jason go with him personally due to his experience in dealing with Gotham’s finest mob bosses. While it was certainly his area of expertise, you knew how much Jason detested waiting around. He had always been more of a ‘run in with guns blazing’ kind of guy. Add in the fact that he was spending the entire three weeks alone with Bruce (who rubbed him the wrong way at least ninety percent of the time), plus the sticky dense heat of Florida - it was pretty much Jason’s personal holiday from Hell. 

You were just finishing up your shift on Sunday night when you got the text. Your heart leaped in your chest just from seeing Jason’s name pop up on your phone screen. You tapped in your passcode hastily, impatient to hear from your best friend after so long. The text contained a single sentence.

 “Back in Gotham,” Your brow furrowed at the curt message. You didn’t have much time to feel disappointed at his tone as only seconds later another one popped up on the screen below the first. “Call over tonight?” 

A goofy smile tugged at your lips uncontrollably. Out of the corner of your eye you saw one of your co-workers throw you an odd look. You typed in your response with deft fingers, “See you later (: “ and hit send. You called out a quick goodbye to your fellow staff members and were out the door before any of them even had a chance to reciprocate, fumbling to get your coat on. 

You headed straight for the manor, parked up and practically ran up the steps to the front door. You knew you were ridiculously eager but you couldn’t help it. You had just missed Jason so damn much; his return felt a little like Christmas come early. You knocked three times and had to then refrain from knocking again when there was no immediate response. You tapped your foot against the ground impatiently. The sound of the latch being undone from the other side was like music to your ears. 

You grinned at Alfred when he appeared in the entryway. “Hey Alfred, is Jason home yet?” You were still slightly out of breath from the run. The butler chuckled, amused but seemingly not at all surprised to see you. He greeted you by your name, stepping back and inviting you in. “Master Jason should be arriving home shortly, their plane touched down about half an hour ago. Master Dick is in the kitchen making sundaes if you would like to wait with him,” 

The mention of ice cream instantly lifted your mood. You perked up, nodding at the old man in assent. “Sure, that’d be awesome, thank you,” Alfred’s eyes twinkled when he smiled at you, taking your coat and shooing you towards the kitchen. 

You had grown fond of Alfred over your many years of visiting the manor, and you knew the feeling was mutual. The butler had told you once that he was glad Jason had someone to support and stand by him outside of the family. You were only too happy to live up to that expectation. You would defend Jason until your last breath, knowing that he would do the exact same for you. 

You found Dick standing by the kitchen counter wearing his favourite Superman shirt, meticulously scooping ice cream into fancy crystal bowls. You whistled appreciatively, catching his attention as you sauntered over to sit down in one of the high chairs and folded your arms on the counter top across from him, eyeing the desserts. Dick laughed, sliding the bowls away from you. “Why hello to you too,” he said bemusedly. 

Jason was absolutely your best friend in the world, but over the years you had grown close with the other bat boys too. With Dick especially, there was always easy banter between you. Your stupid jokes and witty remarks to each other always made the others groan, but you didn’t care. He was easy to talk to, and you could goof around with him without feeling like an idiot. Plus, it was nice to have someone around to keep you from going stir crazy when Jason was out of town. 

You pouted, giving him your best puppy dog eyes. “Feel like sharing some of that Dickiebird?” you pleaded hopefully. Dick contemplated the ice cream for a moment, then, sighing dramatically, turned to produce another bowl from the cupboard. 

“The sacrifices I make,” He shook his head sadly, spooning ice cream into a bowl for you. “You are such a giver,” you agreed, reaching for the bowl happily. Dick just gave you a rueful look.   


Not even a minute later and half of your desert was already gone. You hummed contentedly, licking melted chocolate off of your finger. Dick laughed suddenly, startling you. You looked up at him in surprise, realizing that you were supposedly the source of his amusement when your eyes met his clear blue ones. His expression was fond, and you frowned in confusion. “What?” 

Dick leaned across the counter towards you, reaching out towards your face. You stilled, eyes widening in surprise. “You have ice cream on your nose,” Dick chuckled, wiping the chocolate off of your face gently. Then, quick as a flash, he brought his finger to his lips and casually licked it off. “Yum,”

There was laughter in his eyes. You felt the heat rising in your cheeks, flustered. “Dick!” you scolded, scandalized. He just gave you an innocent look. 

“What the fuck Grayson?”   


You jumped at the sound of Jason’s voice, spinning around to discover him standing in the doorway, expression livid. 

~~~~~

Jason had had a long fucking day. No, forget that. It wasn’t just one day, it was three damn _weeks_. Three long, hard, painful weeks of stakeouts and meetings and Bruce with his fucking _morals_. Jason was sore, tired, and generally just done with life right now. 

The one thing that he was looking forward to, the only thing that had kept him from throwing his hat at this whole case weeks ago, was getting to see you. Imagining the way your face would light up when you saw him, like it always did when he was away for a while, like he knew he didn’t deserve but damn it if it didn’t make something in his chest loosen every time you looked at him like that.

 Jason hadn’t managed to summon up the nerve to tell you yet, but he was head over heels in love with you. Had been for years. He’d just about convinced himself that he could suck it up and let you fall for someone more deserving than him when he walked in on the scene in the kitchen. 

He rounded the corner just in time to see Dick reach out and swipe his fingertip across your nose, to see the way you blushed when he licked the pad clean. Jason froze, stomach dropping. No. Fuck it, just, _no_. Not _Grayson_. He’d been coming in second to Dick nearly his whole damned life. But not in this, he couldn’t bear it. To see you with Dick every day, every day for the rest of his probably very short life - And Dick _knew it_ the bastard.

Jason saw red. “What the fuck Grayson?” He didn’t even think. He just marched in, yanking Dick up by the front of his shirt. Somewhere in the back of his mind a small, smug voice noted that he looked startled. 

Dick held up his hands in a placating gesture. “Jason-” he started, but Jason cut him off. “ _I_ love her. Not you. Keep your hands off of her,” His voice was practically a growl. A surprised gasp from behind startled him, and he let go of Dick. He turned to look at you, his brain finally catching up with his mouth. Horror settled in his gut when he met your shocked gaze. “Shit, sorry, I” 

“You love me?” You looked shy, almost hopeful. Neither of you noticed when Dick smiled and slipped quietly from the room. “I..” Jason rubbed at the back of his neck sheepishly, forcing himself not to look at his feet. “Y-yeah,”   


“Really? Like, not just as a friend?” Jason’s lips quirked up in a lopsided smile. “Not just as a friend,” he said hesitantly.   


At his words your face lit up with his favourite smile. “Me too. I love you too,” you rushed out breathlessly. Jason laughed unevenly, unable to believe that this was actually happening. It was just so surreal. 

You stood up then, taking an uncertain step towards him. Instinctively Jason reached for you, pulling you to his chest and enveloping you in a tight hug. You wrapped your arms around him and squeezed back just as tightly. “I missed you,” The words were muffled against his shirt. “I missed you too doll,” 

You pulled back just enough to look up at him, smiling, and he’d just missed seeing that smile _so damn much_. Without even thinking about it, Jason reached up to cup your face gently, leaning down to kiss you. You melted against him, smiling against his lips. 

~~~~~

Later that night you were laying on the couch together, half watching a movie but mostly just enjoying each others presence. You were starting to doze off when Jason nudged you gently. “Hmm?” you mumbled sleepily. There was a pause, and then, “Grayson did that on purpose didn’t he?” 

You smiled. “Probably,” “I’ll kill him,” Jason grumbled. “Let it go Todd,” you laughed, reaching up to press a kiss to his lips. Jason did.


End file.
